Insanity
by alexdrakes
Summary: Aria Montgomery and Alex Drake. Alex Drake, a troubled twenty five year old psychopath from London who gets transferred to Radley for further help. Aria Montgomery, a twenty six year old nurse who works at Radley and comes across Alex in a task she is set. *CONTAINS STRONG LANGUEGE, SEXUAL REFERENCES AND DISTURBED SCENES; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK*
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity**

 **Aria Montgomery and Alex Drake.**

 **Alex Drake, a troubled twenty five year old psychopath from London who gets transferred to Radley for further help.**

 **Aria Montgomery, a twenty six year old nurse who works at Radley and comes across Alex in a task she is set.**

 ***CONTAINS STRONG LANGUEGE, SEXUAL REFERENCES AND DISTURBED SCENES; READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

 **Chapter One**

 **Aria Montgomery:**

Every morning, at 6:00am, I have to get up. No days off or anything. Just constant work, from 8:00am – 8:00pm, 12 hours.

It was Monday morning. Every Monday, new patients are brought into Radley - who suffer from some form of mental/physical illness.

Mental health nursing is hard work – but it pays off in the end, seeing your patient get better and better, soon they are a completely different person. A good one.

But there are the ones, who don't believe in themselves, they live or lived a very stressed and paranoid life. We – the nurses – tend to help them but they don't listen and just snap at us. I've never been hit or verbally abused by a patient, but I know nurses who have.

Some people in there are seriously _psychotic_ , and most of the times there isn't a lot we can do to help them, because they never let us.

I got out of my warm double bed, and practically dragged my way to my wardrobe, picking out my uniform that I should have laid out the night before as I usually do, which is a light blue colour scrubs. In the institution the uniforms for different colours, depending on the department you work in. So like me; the light blue scrubs are for helping and taking care of the mentally and/or physically ill people.

The green ones are simply the ones to clean the rooms, the darker green ones were the helpers of the green scrubs, the cleaners, so they'd get their equipment for them.

The purple ones were a whole new level, you'd have to have super big balls to work in that department - that was the one I most feared. The _psychotic_ people. The ones who would try and kill themselves in their cell, the ones who wore a straight jacket, the ones who'd hit or back mouth the nurses. The nasty and terrifying people you'd come across.

I know I'm being negative towards them and that I should feel sorry for them because they don't actually mean it, they can't help themselves. But seriously, you'd be scared too.

I took my uniform out of my wardrobe and got a matching set of underwear from the drawer, and silently walked to the bathroom, trying my hardest not to wake my roommate, Hanna. Even though she is dead sloppy and is _the heaviest_ sleeper in the world. She could sleep through a damn earthquake.

The bathroom was always freezing in the morning, it was horrible. The cold tiled bathroom floor on my poor little feet? no _thank you._ I stripped off my pyjamas and stepped into the shower, sliding the glass door closed after me. My small hand reached up for the hot water button and pressed it, making the water shoot from the shower head. I picked up my coconut scented shampoo and squeezed the bottle. I rubbed my hands together and then my hair, massaging my scalp.

After making sure my hair was shampoo free, I washed my body with peppermint body scrub.

I turned off the shower and opened the glass door slightly, enough so my arm could fit through and grab a white fluffy towel from the rack next to the shower and wrapping it around myself.

I stepped out of the shower and made my way over to the bathroom mirror. I put on my light foundation only under my eyes and my slightly broken out skin. I don't wear a lot of makeup, well you aren't supposed to wear it at my work, only a little bit, not like full on clown looking face with bright red lipstick. I put on eyeliner on my top waterline only, and applied a bit of mascara.

I dropped the towel wrapped around my body and stepped into my underwear, pulling them up my legs. I put my bra on back-to-front so I could clip it together easily before twisting it around and putting my arms through the straps.

After drying my hair and changing into my uniform, my stomach growled in hungriness, so I walked out of the bathroom and over to the kitchen and grabbed a banana, peeling the skin off and eating it.

I got a bottle of water after eating my banana, rushing over back to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I went to Hanna's room and knocked on the door before walking in, she was checking her phone with scrunched up eyes from the brightness of the screen.

"Han, I'm off to work okay? See you later."

"kay, see you." She replies.

I laughed at her attempt to keep her eyes open, "Han you have three and a half hours until you need to get ready, go back to sleep." I said, yawning afterwards.

"Oh yeah, okay."

I walked up to the dull grey intimidating building that I call my work. Walking up to the moving the black door, pulling it open and I went straight up to the front desk to check in.

"Good morning , Miss Montgomery." Alison, the receptionist softly spoke.

"Good morning, Ali." I smiled.

After signing the check in sheet, I smiled quickly at Ali who returned it, and made my way over to the elevator. The elevator was just white cushioned walls, with a protective glass box over the buttons that only nurses and workers had the key to unlock to get to the buttons.

When the elevator stopped at my floor, I walked over to the locker room for the workers, where you obviously had your own locker, to put your spare clothes in if you want to change into your normal clothes after your shift. You also have your keys, badge, pills for the patients in case they started having a panic attack, I hated these pills, they made patients fall asleep for three hours, they'd wake up with no memory of it happening at all.

 **Alex Drake:**

 _ **one day ago**_

"Alex honey, this is for the best okay? Moving institutions-"

"Loony Bin" I interrupted her with a correction, my correction. Everyone hated when I called it that.

My nurse, Veronica, sighed deeply "It's not a bad thing, it doesn't mean we don't want you here, it's just... the workers here aren't able to help you, so the new workers you'll get will, they are more capable, okay? Please don't take it to heart." Veronica said.

I don't see why they can't just leave me alone. Veronica was my nurse – her goal was 'to be my friend' which was kinda true, I did talk to her about stuff, but I wanted her to talk back. She just listened and done fuck all about it.

I was escorted out of my cell - wearing my _oh-so famous_ straight jacket, the most uncomfortable thing you could ever imagine wearing. I don't even know why I need to wear it, I don't hit anyone or harm anyone, I don't think? – with two huge built men at each side of me, grabbing onto my arm.

"Crikey, can you loosen up? It's Gucci." I snapped, jokingly referring to my straight jacket.

People here hated me. Apart from Veronica – even though she was too clingy, I destroyed everything. That's probably why I'm wearing this bloody jacket.

Suddenly we were outside, the brightness of the sun, which I haven't seen in months, blinding the crap out of me, it's not like I could shade my eyes with my hand, because of this stupid damn jacket.

' _calm down Alex, shh_..' the voices say, I try to listen, but it's too hard.

 _Rosewood, Alex Drake is coming._

 **Aria Montgomery;**

 _ **Present time**_

"Aria, can you come here for a moment please?" Dr. Lamb asked me, looking down at me with his reading glasses perched on the tip of his nose.

"Yes, sir."

Dr. Lamb wore dark blue scrubs with a white lab coat. His shoes had little blue plastic wrap on them, to stop him from spreading germs through the institution. He was also one of the many managers of Radley.

"As you know, every Monday we get and give patients. Today at 3 o'clock, we are getting a new patient, I believe her name is..." he started, but stopped to look through the papers on his clipboard "Ah ha! Her name is Alex Drake" he said, I nodded "-she belongs in the psychotic ward." I gulped as he said _'psychotic'_ "-and I'd like you to take her from reception up to her room, which is on the 4th level of the ward, room 4A. I know this isn't your place to do it, but I trust and rely on you. You're caring and helpful, she'll need that." He smiled. "Could you do that for me?"

 _Could I?_

"Umm...I-I can do that,"

 _Crap_

"OK, thank you very much, Miss Montgomery. I appreciate your help."

I simply nodded and turned to walk away, but his voice rang my ears again. "Oh, and Aria?" I turned around and faced his concerned expression.

" _Be careful, she can be very unpredictable."_

 **AN: Thought this was a fun idea I love the whole concept of Alex & Aria and theres only a handful of fics about those two so I thought why not make one myself. Tell me what you guys think, should I continue?**

 **REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. MUCH LOVE, H X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Be careful, she can be very unpredictable."

 _Great..._

"How so?" I couldn't help but ask, afraid of the answer.

"She's moving from London, nurses and doctors at her previous institution couldn't help her, she's a troubled young lady, Aria." He sighs.

"Oh," I managed to choke out "When is she arriving here?"

"She'll be here just after 3, if not before. The nurses and guards took her to the private Jet last night; we're just waiting for our van to reach the airport. She'll be escorted out of the van by two guards and she'll be placed in a wheelchair and you'll wheel her to her room." He says – I nod in response.

"Don't worry, she'll be wearing a straight jacket." He reassured me.

That didn't even cheer me up in the slightest.

"Ok, I'll see you later." I smile at Dr Lamb.

I walked back over to where I was before, my locker. I got out everything I needed. Even the silly blue plastic wraps you put over your shoes.

"Hey Aria!" My co-worker, Emily, said as she came in the locker room – she worked in the psychotic ward as a cleaner.

"Hey Em!" I cheer back.

"How are you this morning?"

"Pretty nervous," I gulped.

"Oh yeah, I heard about you and the new psycho patient." Emily shot me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah. Not so much a good start to a Monday." I laughed.

"Oh Please Aria, everyday here is like a fucking Monday – we don't get a weekend." Emily said. She's right.

"Yeah, I know" I sighed.

"Anyway, I need to drop in and see Ali" Emily said with a smile. "I'll see you soon probably – good luck with the patient, you'll be fine" Emily smiled.

I waved her goodbye with a forced smile. As soon as she left, I let out the biggest sigh. I know it sounds like nothing, but you don't know about my fear.

You're probably thinking 'why'd you take mental health nursing as a job' well, I just like to help people. That's the type of person I am. But the psychotic people I had never intended to be involved with, ever since I heard stories about them attacking nurses.

My first patient I had to help today was a little 12 year old girl, Eliza, she has paranoia, OCD and is developing a serious case of being suicidal. Eliza was really cute too, but when the therapists told me about her engraving little A's onto her arms with her fingernails it spooked me out a little.

"Hello, Eliza." I smiled as I walked to her room, shutting the door behind me.

"H-Hi Miss Montgomery" her small fragile voice spoke. She was on her bed hugging her knees. That's the most common position they all sit in, casually rocking themselves back and forth.

"Please Eliza, call me Aria." I smile warmly at her shaking frame.

"S-Sorry, A-A-Aria." She said.

Oh yeah, she also has a pretty severe stutter.

"How are you feeling?"

She sifted in her bed a little before looking up to me. Her small once light blue eyes were now dark and bloodshot. Her short blond hair was in high bunches.

"O-Okay, I guess..." She whispered.

"That's a good sign, let's begin."

* * *

The clock struck 3:00pm. I gulped heavily before walking to the elevator.

 _It's time..._

I had seen my usual three patients I see every Monday, now the rest of the day I should be helping around – also checking up on my patients.

The elevator stopped when it reached the ground floor. My heart was seriously thumping hard against my chest. My hands were getting sweaty.

I could see a white van parked right outside the building entry, I see Dr Lamb outside too, talking to the driver, with a young woman strapped in a wheelchair.

"Here we go," I mumble to myself, shaking myself off a little bit.

I straightened up, wiping my palms on my scrubs. Dr Lamb noticed me and smiled widely as I approached.

"Here we have Aria Montgomery." He presented me, his arms extended towards me like a magician performing a trick.

"Aria, this is Ezra – Ezra, this is Aria"

"Hello, nice to meet you." I say as I politely shake his hand.

"You too, I've heard a lot about you" He said, I smiled in return.

"This," he sighs, "-is Alex" he finished, wheeling her chair around to face me.

I was actually so shocked. I was expecting some scruffy looking women in her early thirties with a messy nest of hair on her head. She looked no older than me...She was actually quite beautiful.

She had wavy dark brown hair with bangs, deep brown eyes and a freckle on her left cheekbone which was only really noticeable if you were really looking, which of course I definitely wasn't.

"Hi Alex," I forced a welcoming smile.

"'Ello, lady." She said with a strong British accent, looking up at me. Her eyes grazed my whole body, making me feel uncomfortable. Her right hand twitched slightly when she looked back down to her lap, along with a humorous grin, showing all her teeth.

"Now Alex.." Ezra warned, like she was a 6 year old reaching for a cookie that was off limits, " _'Lady'_ has a name."

"I know that! Dumbass." Alex snapped, making me flinch a little.

"So, Aria. If you don't mind, could you please escort Alex to her room." Dr Lamb asks.

I nodded slowly and reached for the cold metal handles on the wheelchair and pushed Alex forward and into the building.

"Jesus why are you going so fast, slow the bloody hell down we're not in ' _Back to the Future._ '" She jokes, putting her head back to look up at me, smirk set on her face.

"Sorry." I mumble quietly.

"So, do you like it fast?" she seductively said, her right eye dropping down into a wink.

"E-Excuse me?" I exclaim, stopping the wheelchair and looking down at her in disbelief.

"Ah I'm only having a crack at you, love, dry your eyes woman." She chuckled before staring ahead again.

I sighed in annoyance and wheeled her into the elevator, 4th floor room 4A.

The elevator was silent until she spoke up "Why is the elevator like this? Everything is so cushioned it's like a damn elevating cloud."

"So patients don't try anything they're not meant to, like harm themselves as a previous patient had done." I mumbled.

"What happened to them? Did they get transferred?"

" _He_ died."

"hmm, well we all can't have it all." She hums.

I finally got to her room and wheeled her in. I changed her bedding to fresh ones as she sat quietly, watching me intently.

"So, you can just call Aria if you want," I said, putting my hand out for her to shake – but quickly pulling it back, remembering her straight jacket.

"Oh s-sorry" I blushed, I'm such an idiot.

She looked at me with a dumbfounded look before laughing hysterically, "were you trying to be funny or are you genuinely that stupid?" she said with an open mouthed grin.

My heart was seriously about to rip out of my chest. "J-Just stupid" I mumbled.

"Thought so, you don't look like someone who is funny, even though that joke wouldn't of been funny, because as much as I'm trying to keep it together this straight jacket is so fucking unnecessary it's pissing off." She said in a low voice.

I quickly shrugged it off, being professional again, "Okay uhh, do you want help into bed?"

"Why you wanna join me, sweetheart?" she smirked.

"I-I no I was just ask-" luckily she cut me off before my blush got worse.

"So uptight-"she growled in frustration. "I'm not fucking 90, I can go to bed by myself." She grumbled under her breath.

I sighed and closed my eyes at her snarky comments; if it wasn't flirting it was snarkiness. It was too much.

"Alright well, that's all for now. Get settled in and enjoy the rest of the day." I say as I reach the door, glad that my time with her was over.

"whatever you say darling, enjoy your day." She replies, clearly in a better mood than she was in a few seconds ago. "-Oh and Aria?" she says.

"Yes, Alex?"

" _I think that you and I are gonna be the closest of all."_

 **AN: Hope you're enjoying this story. I have such a soft spot for Alex Drake I wish Marlene found a way to link here back to earlier seasons so we had more time with her.**

 **REVIEWS ARE MUCH APPRECIATED. MUCH LOVE, H X**


End file.
